zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/The Newbie's Guide to ZSF
So, you want to learn all about ZSF? You poor fool. Let's get started! Where We Are The channel that we play in is #ZombieSurvivalFight on irc.sorcery.net. If you haven't found this wiki through IRC, you can reach our room through any IRC server host. As for where our characters are, the main base is in what is currently a nursing home in Visalia, California, at 4525 West Tulare Avenue. When We Are Events in-game started on May 25, 2011, and have continued in real-time since then. That means that the date in the game is the date NOW, just in a different reality. What We Do We are survivors of the zombie apocalypse, and we intend to stay that way. Activities at the base including raiding- gathering supplies from nearby locations- crafting, training, and defense of the base when we're attacked directly, along with other more relaxed activities. Central Concepts Making Your First Character Well, first what you want to do is come up with a concept. When you've done that get aproval for the concept from two of the game's GM's(A list of which is at the bottom of this page). Please note that many concepts are either over done or may upset the flow of the game and will be turned down with reasons given, but don't feel like you're not allowed to play! Infact, many GM's will help you out in getting as close to what you want as possible Next, go to Character Creation and Blank Character Sheet. Then go to 'Edit' the Blank Character Sheet, but do NOT actually edit it. Instead, copy the info there and paste it into a new sheet, titled with your character's name. Once you've done that, use the information on the Character Creation page to cobble together a new denizen for the world. If you're confused while making your character or believe that your choices are too limited, talk to a GM. New ideas are always listened to. And once you have your character ready to go- talk to a GM. There's usually at least one in the channel that can look over your work for you. Time Every character gets 24 hours in a day, which is broken up like so: *8 Hours Sleeping *6 Hours Pulling Your Weight *8 Hours Free Time Can you skip sleep? Yes. Should you? Probably not unless you can prove that you understand the Fatigue system. So that means that, in general, you'll be getting 8 hours to train/craft/whatever everyday. Also, everybody gets a maximum of 24 hours saved time, so if you miss a day, you can spend those 8 hours at another time. Training Once you enter the world, you're going to want to get stronger as well. The methods for doing this are explained in more depth in the Leveling Up page. These are: *'Getting a nat 100 on a check:' Possible, but not likely. See Dice Modifiers *'Earning a boss point and spending it:' This is probably the most fun way to level up *'Training:' We do have a training system in place- you can self-train any skill you have as long as you have the energy for it, as well as some others. In addition, characters can teach skills to each other, with some restrictions *'Reading:' This is pretty much the same as self-training, except that how much you can learn is limited. There are no penalties to reading besides time, though. Boss Points These are what we use instead of experience points. After the people active in the room defeat a boss zombie or after a difficult fight, the GM in charge of the session will usually give out one or more boss points to those who participated, in the form of minor, moderate, or major points. Stronger points exist, but are virtually unheard of. These can be used to increase your skills, improve your items, or unlock restricted skills. Combat Despite the complications that can be found here, combat is relatively simple. Everybody gets a turn to attack, and anybody who is attacked will attempt to avoid it. More information on this can be found on the Combat page. Dealing Damage Every attack you make has three variables- more in special cases. There's Lethality, which is how much higher an attack needs to be than a dodge to cause a Mortal Wound- different rules apply for nonlethal attacks- Speed, which is how many times an attack can be used per round, and Accuracy, which is an initial bonus to hitting with a weapon, before skills. Wounds Damage here is dealt with rather differently than in most places. Instead of HP, we have a location-based wound system that will affect your skills. Getting your right arm damaged, for instance, will create a penalty involving any actions using that arm. You are expected to keep track of your own injuries. For more information on this, please look at the Wounds and Recovery pages. Magic Yes, there's magic here, and it's growing. However, you should not expect to make a wizard here right away. Magic is forbidden at character creation barring a few exceptions- and never with a first character. It is also a restricted branch of skills, meaning that a boss point is required to be introduced to each individual magic skill. The GMs *'TrueWolves/Drake/Cyan:' The Head GM; The Almighty Creator; The Tiki God; The guy that everybody has a habit of bugging, so please do him a favor and approach another GM unless it's clear that nobody else can help you. *'Masaru/Gambit:' The Co-Head GM; He Who Knows Most; The Keeper of the Dice; Yes, he's in the channel pretty much all of the time, but most of the time, he's working, so don't be upset if he doesn't answer. When he does, he tends to be a good guy to go to if you need a serious rules-lawyering. *'Li:' The Stealth Man; The Quiet One; The Lesser Keeper of the Dice; While he doesn't tend to be around as much when actual events are happening, he tends to be available more often than most of the GMs, so go ahead and bug him with your concerns. He also has a back-up dicebot if Gambit leaves unexpectedly. *'SoySauce:' The GMs' Codemonkey; Editor of the Wiki; GM in Training; While still in training, he does know most of the rules or where to find them if you need help. *'Blade:' The Hasty GM, The High Fantasy writer, The Great Shippie, Boobs Two/Too; A creative and hard working GM who knows a good deal about the system from personal experience with it *'Akido:' The Bullshit GM; Sadist Champion; Survival Maestro; The most recent GM and proving to be almost upsettingly good at the job. Has experience with most of the system and how not to break it in terrifying ways. Category:System